Cold Cuddles
by Girlygeek43
Summary: When the temperatures in Ylisse get so cold, poor baby Lucina wakes up freezing. However, her own mother and father come to keep her warm while partaking in some well-needed lover's bliss. (Fluffy Oneshot)


One frigid winter's evening in the kingdom of Yilsse, a thick blanket of snow coated the entire kingdom. Not a soul was in the streets of the capital, and fireplaces glowed in many households as the winds blew harshly throughout the land. Even the palace was covered by the white sheet, yet inside a woman with hair as white as the snow walked down the long and winding halls. "I hope she's okay."The woman muttered. The winds blew harder as she made her way down and she only walked faster.

Once she made it to the room, she pushed the door wide open and saw a navy haired baby girl shaking faster than a rattlesnake tail and crying "Ahh ahh!" in a crib. "My sweet baby girl." And she picked up the shivering infant wrapping her arms around her child. "Poor Lucina, you're freezing. Don't worry, mommy will make it all better." As if on cue, a young well-sculpted man that had the same hair color as Lucina's came in, "Robin my love, what's wrong with Lucina?" Robin answered, "Chrom honey, our baby is freezing cold. Can you get her some blankets?" Chrom obeyed his wife's request,"Of course darling." And came back with a thick wool blanket which he wrapped Lucina in. The little baby's shivering stopped and she slowly began to smile. Robin pecked her baby on the forehead.

"I love you, my precious little girl." Chrom pouted as Robin kept gushing over their baby. "Aww, no love for your husband?" He teased. Robin giggled, "You're such a dork, of course, I love you too." Robin planted her lips on Chrom's lips in response. "Mmmph. Your kisses say it all, my love." Chrom followed with another kiss. But then Lucina began to fidget in her blanket. "Oh my, it seems somebody is still awake." Chrom placed his hand on Robin's, "Now you're getting cold too. I'll start a fire in the parlor for all of us." She quickly handed Chrom Lucina, and insisted, "Actually, I'll start the fire. I can't let you near fires after the time you almost set the curtains ablaze." Chrom pouted again, "Oh alright."

 ** _IN THE PARLOR_**

The fire roared in the fireplace yet its flames still provided the soft warmth they all needed for the cold night. On the long couch, Chrom gently planted himself on it with Lucina still in his arms. "Come here Robin, sit with me." Robin softly sighed, "Like I wouldn't." She then sat right next to her husband and he transferred their warm baby girl into her arms and then wrapped his arms around his wife's shoulders. "Isn't it wonderful to just be near a nice warm fire together with our baby?" She asked. "It is my love. After we got married, we rarely got to have moments like this. But I'm glad everything is at peace now because I can spend every waking moment with both of you." Robin rested her head on Chrom's neck. "I feel the same way Chrom."

As the fire died down, Robin cradled Lucina close to her heart and the fidgeting began to die down. " _Let's go in the garden. You'll find something waiting..._ " She quietly sang. Within seconds, Lucina quickly drifted off to dreamland. "I'll put her to bed, Robin." He offered. The sleeping baby was transferred to Chrom's arms as he gently put her back in her crib. "Sweet dreams Luci," Chrom whispered.

With the fire out, the royal couple made their way back to their own chambers together. Soon Robin began to strip herself of her long mantle but her brain recalled, "Chrom I'm changing right now. Could you please..." She turned her head to see her husband facing the other direction stripping himself of his clothes as well. "Nevermind." After a few minutes, Robin was now in a long white nightdress and Chrom in his white sleeping robes.

"Sweetie, may I help you with your hair?" He asked. "Of course you can." She answered. Chrom's fingers unraveled her ivory tresses from their pigtails and let them flow like a waterfall on her shoulders. Then he took a comb off of the nightstand and slowly began to glide it through her locks. _Sigh,_ "Being with you like this is the best thing any man could ask for. I feel as if I'm the luckiest king alive to have you as my queen." And he pecked the back of her neck. "Chrom, when did you get so romantic?" She giggled. Chrom slid his left hand down to her's and stroked the silver band on her finger that matched his."So I'm not allowed to still be madly in love with my other half after being married for a few years?" His hand brought up her's to his lips dotting each finger with his kisses.

"If it makes more moments like this I'm not complaining." Once Chrom was done combing her hair, he wrapped his arms around his wife again in a firm embrace and planted his lips on her neck. "Hmmm, Chrom. Let me try something." And she turned around pushing Chrom on the bed as she settled her body on top of his own while covering them both with the blankets. "I like this better." All Chrom could do was sigh and stroke her hair while his left arm held on to the soft curves of her lower back. "I love you, Robin, I could say it a hundred times and I still wouldn't be satisfied." Then Robin got a mischievous smirk on her face, "Well then maybe this might." And she locked her lips with his own for what felt like an eternity.

After letting go of his lips, Chrom held her closer. "Honey, your arms are tight, I'm not a teddy bear." Robin complained, "Gods Robin, it's not my fault you're so soft and warm. Just what did I do to deserve you?" He chuckled. "Just giving me all of these happy memories is enough. You have given me so many things I could never imagine. Since the day you found me, I have made friends, I've married you, I have a family and it's all because of you." He kissed her again. "Best to get some rest now. Good night my darling queen. I love you." She put her head to his heart, "Good night my beloved king. I love you too." And they both drifted off in each other's warm arms dreaming of each other.


End file.
